miraculous_the_golden_ages_razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Montrimonarch
The Bubbler is the first episode of the first season and the series premiere of Miraculous: The Golden Ages. It first premiered on Synopsis On Marinette's sixteenth birthday, Sabine Cheng gets akumatized because Marinette's party is ruined on accident by Chloe Bourgeois. Now Montrimonarch, a villain who plans who can use time and rigged birthday presents, she plans to get revenge on Chloe Bourgeois. However, as a birthday gift, Master Fu gives Marinette access to all the possible Miraculous powers. Plot Transcript Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone. Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Ah! It's my birthday. (She makes kissing noises towards the screen.) Aw yeah! Finally! Today's my...'' '' Tikki: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a card with another half of a friendship charm.) Marinette: Ah, Tikki! Thank you! Tikki: You're welcome, Marinette. Least I can do for my owner. Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien brushes his teeth. Adrien: Today's Marinette's birthday. Speaking of Marinette... do you think it's weird that I'm thinking Marinette is Ladybug? Plagg: Marinette can't be Ladybug. (gulps down a piece of cheese) '' She's too clumsy. '''Adrien': She's only clumsy around me. Plagg: (chewing) ''So? '''Adrien': Their hairstyles are completely the same. She's resourceful, just like Ladybug. She always has a plan, just like Ladybug. Plagg: Great! You think Marinette is Ladybug! I've teamed with Ladybug before. Adrien: Duh, Plagg! You helped a lot of them! Plagg: And ''this one. When you were a glitter statue. She was nothing like Marinette. '''Adrien': Fine. When we go to the party, prove it. Plagg: Fine, I will. Nathalie: (voice only, calling) ''Adrien! Come on, or you'll be late for Marinette's birthday party! '''Adrien': Coming, Nathalie! (He rushes out of his room.) Scene: Marinette's room Sabine: (calling) ''Marinette! Your friends are here! '''Marinette': Coming! Come on, Tikki. (Marinette rushes downstairs to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and then rushes outside. She heads over to the park. She sees all of her classmates and their parents. Adrien's limo pulls up to the park.) Nathalie: We'll be back at 8, Adrien! Adrien: Okay, Nathalie! ''Others:'' Happy birthday, Marinette! (As they celebrate, Plagg flies out of Adrien's jacket pocket and towards Marinette's bedroom. Tikki notices him from Marinette's purse.) Tikki: Huh? Is that Plagg? (Tikki leaves Marinette's purse in pursuit of Plagg.) (In Marinette's room, Plagg is rumaging around Marinette's things. Tikki phases through a wall and sees Plagg.) Tikki: Plagg! Are you nuts?! What the heck are you doing?! Plagg: Adrien is on to Marinette. Tikki: Wha-what do you mean? Plagg: Since Marinette shares the same traits as when she is Ladybug, Adrien has probably figured her out. Tikki: We can't let that happen! Plagg: Or can we? That day is coming. Tikki: You saw it too? Plagg: Yeah! We probably should do it. (Plagg tries to unlock Marinette's computer, but fails.) Tikki: Ugh, here! Let me. (Tikki unlocks Marinette's computer, much to Plagg's annoyance. He searches up "Ladyblog". He scrolls through the images and finds the one where Cat Noir and Ladybug kiss.) Plagg: Here it is! Tikki: How is this gonna help us? Plagg: Heard of Easy Paint Tool Sai? Tikki: Of course! Marinette uses it all the time! Plagg: Let's edit!'' '' (Plagg and Tikki hear footsteps.) Tikki: It's probably Marinette's mom! Hide! (Plagg and Tikki hide behind Marinette's computer. Sabine Cheng walks in and is horrified.) Sabine: Who shows my daughter disrespect on her birthday? (The window opens and the butterflies take flight) Hawk Moth: What could be more powerful than a mother's birthday tears? Perfect fodder for disappointment and misunderstanding! (a butterfly lands in his open hand and is filled with energy before taking wing) Fly away, my little akuma and evilize her! (The akuma flies out the window and out over Paris) (The akuma flies in Marinette's open window and lands in the teacup) Hawk Moth: Montrimonarch, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to punish everyone for breaking your daughter's place. As for my reward, you will bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir! Sabine: You're right, Hawk Moth. It's about time I ''got a piece of the action! ''(she transforms into Montrimonarch) Plagg: (whispers) ''Uh-oh! We got a problem! '''Tikki': Let's see if they discover their identities on this mission. (They fly back down to the party. Plagg flies into Adrien's shirt and Tikki flies into Marinette's purse.) (Outside, everyone is dancing. Montrimonarch flies in.) Montrimonarch: Tell the truth, children. Which one of you deserted Marinette's room. Marinette: Mom?! Tom: Honey? Alya and Adrien: Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? Montrimonarch: All of those wrong! I am Montrimonarch! Come, daughter! I will take you where no one can touch you or your stuff! (Montrimonarch is about to grab Marinette, but Tom stops her.) Tom: Stay back, Marinette! Honey! Sabine! Let's talk this out! Montrimonarch: Correction! Let's eat ''out! ''(Montrimonarch steals Tom's energy.) Marinette: Dad! (Marinette hides behind a tree.) Marinette: I don't get it! No-one was in my room! Why is my mom angry? Tikki: We can find out on the go.. ha-ha! Let's go! Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) Adrien: What happened? Plagg! Plagg: Well, maybe that investigation turned a bit sideways. Adrien: Whatever. We'll figure it out on the go. Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) Montrimonarch: Where is my Marinette? Ladybug: Safe in hiding! But I'm here! Montrimonarch: Go away, you useless bug! Hawk Moth: Not a good idea, Montrimonarch. You need Ladybug's Miraculous in return for the power to protect your daughter. Montrimonarch: Fine, fine, fine. (Montimonarch brings Ladybug over to her. She then punches her to the ground.) Hawk Moth: Nice move, Montrimonarch. Now... take her Miraculous! Cat Noir: Bet this is a nicer move! (Cat Noir saves Ladybug and knocks Montrimonarch into a tree.) Ladybug: Thanks, kitty. Cat Noir: You're welcome, m'lady. Ladybug: Let's find Montrimonarch! Cat Noir: What about Marinette? Now that everyone else is frozen, she'll be looking for her. Wait, there's Alya! Ladybug: That gives me an idea. Keep Montrimonarch distracted. I'll go fetch Rena Rouge's Miraculous. Cat Noir: Wait... is Alya Rena Rouge? (Ladybug cringes.) Ladybug: What? No! She just strongly reminds me of Rena Rouge. Cat Noir: Okay... (Cat Noir swings off to find Montrimonarch.) Ladybug: Alya! Over here! Alya: Ladybug! Where's Marinette? Ladybug: I've hidden her. I'm gonna need your help. Alya: Got it! Ladybug: We're going for a ride. Close your eyes. Alya: Okay. I trust you, Ladybug. (Ladybug grabs Alya and they travel to Master Fu's place. Meanwhile, Montrimonarch searches for Marinette.) Montrimonarch: Marinette! I can get rid of those color-coded little heroes faster if you show yourself! Cat Noir: Then here's a new color! Kick-butt black! (Cat Noir hits Montrimonarch's teacup.) Montrimonarch: Rude. How about this color? Take-Miraculous-black and blue! (Montrimonarch knocks Cat Noir into a billboard of Adrien.) Hawk Moth: Excellent color! Cat Noir: Terrible color! (coughs) ''Again, what are you smiling at? ''(Back at Master Fu's place...) Ladybug: Keep your eyes closed and wait here. Alya: Are you sure? Ladybug: It will be worth the wait. (Ladybug heads into Master Fu's place.) Ladybug: Spots off! (Master Fu is reading the grimroire.) Marinette: Master! My mother has been akumatized and froze everyone at my birthday party. Wayzz: Oh, no! Master Fu: That's terrible. Marinette: Alya's outside. Master Fu: Say no more. (opens the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous jewelry box, and places the box between him and Marinette.) Marinette, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission. (All of the chest drawers open to reveal the current fourteen Miraculouses stored inside.) (Marinette quickly takes the Fox Miraculous and releases Trixx) Trixx: Hey, Ladybug! Master, Tikki, Wayzz! Tikki: Hey, Trixx! Marinette: Let's get my mom back. (Tikki and Trixx nod.) Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms back into Ladybug.) Master Fu: I'll be ready with an extra birthday gift, Ladybug. Ladybug: Thanks, Master. (Outside, Alya is sighing.) Alya: Worth the wait, is it? Ladybug: Sure is. You can open your eyes now. (When Alya opens her eyes, Trixx is floating around her head and Ladybug is handing out the Fox Miraculous.) Alya: Wow! Sorry I doubted you! Ladybug: No need for apologies. You can make it up by helping me stop an overprotective mother! Come on! Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge.) Rena Rouge: Ready for action, Ladybug! That is, when you are! Ladybug: Yes. Cat Noir could probably use a helping fox paw, and also a little... Lucky Charm! (Ladybug utilizes her Lucky Charm, which is a piece of string.) Rena Rouge: A piece of string? You plan on tying up Marinette's mom? Ladybug: That's a plan. But no. (Ladybug looks around with her Lucky vision and sees a cardboard box.) Ladybug: I have another plan. You and Cat Noir fend off Montrimonarch for as long as you can, I'll be along shortly. Rena Rouge: Ok, Ladybug. (Rena Rouge flies off to help Cat Noir. Ladybug calls him.) Ladybug: Kitty, I'm sending backup. Cat Noir: Who? Ladybug: It's a mystery, kitty, Hawk Moth: Montrimonarch may have failed, but the akuma is still useful. (The akuma makes it back and he re-evilizes the akuma and the akuma evilizes the Moth Brooch. Hawk Moth is turned into Ultra Moth.) Ultra Moth: And that's how you make yourself Ultra Moth without Catalyst. Let me tell you this, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the rest of you rookie superheroes: I will have your Miraculous in the end. (Ultra Moth cackles, and the skylight closes.) Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth/ Scarlet Moth * Sabine Cheng/ Montimonarch * Akuma * Alya Césaire/ Rena Rouge * Tikki * Plagg * Trixx Minor characters * Master Fu * Wayzz * Nino Lahiffe * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Tom Dupain (background) * Ivan Bruel * Rose Lavillant (background) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (background) * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Mylène Haprèle (background) * Max Kanté (background) * Alix Kubdel (background) * Jean Duparc (background) * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Roger Raincomprix (background) * Adrien's bodyguard * Nathalie Sancoeur